


A Bela e a Fera, Contos para bruxos

by MarianaThamiris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaThamiris/pseuds/MarianaThamiris
Summary: Era uma vez...Uma ruivinha teimosa e cheia de sonhos.Uma mudança arriscada para um reino inimigo.Uma guerra entre magias do bem e do mal.Um príncipe extremamente cruel e egoísta.Um casamento arranjado.Uma maldição.Um broche em forma de flor.Uma grande história de amor!Minha primeira fanfic Draco/Ginny, publicada em 2013 no fanfiction net agora reescrita e publicada.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bela e a Fera - Contos para bruxos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383495) by Mariana Thamiris. 



> Esta foi a minha primeira fanfic no universo Harry Potter, escrita no final de 2012 e publicada no fanfiction net em fevereiro de 2013. Estou corrigindo alguns erros ortográficos e atualizando todo o texto porque se trata de uma das minhas fanfics preferidas, embora o casal principal seja pouquíssimo popular!  
> Espero que gostem!  
> Link para visualização na FF net (retirando os "*"): https://***www.***fanfiction***.net/s/8613624/1/***A-Bela-e-a-Fera-Contos-para-bruxos

Título: A Bela e a Fera, um conto para bruxos

Casal: Draco/Ginny

Prólogo:

Uma mulher no auge dos seus trinta anos, com longos cabelos ruivos e gentis olhos castanhos, se esforçava para levar duas crianças para dormir. A pequena dupla dividia a mesma cama, embora estivessem usando o colchão como trampolim, para exasperação de sua mãe. Os gêmeos estavam eufóricos esta noite e cheios de perguntas sobre tudo.  


Aos sete anos de idade, os meninos idênticos, com cabelos e olhos inconfundivelmente semelhantes aos do seu pai, eram curiosos, teimosos e sempre prontos para mais uma travessura ou como costumavam chamar "aventura".  


E esta noite, em especial, não queriam mais dormir.  


-Mas mamãe, eu não posso dormir, o tio Fred disse que o papai Nobel vai roubar nossos presentes!  


Anunciava de pé sobre a cama o mais velho. Ele mantinha os braços cruzados e apertava os lábios teimosamente numa postura que lhe deveria parecer determinada e corajosa, mas, para a jovem mulher de cabelos vermelhos não poderia parecer mais encantadora.  


-Eu também não vou dormir mamãe! Nenhum velhote gordo vai roubar minha firebolt geração sete!  


Protestava o mais novo, que prendia a respiração e inflava o peito corajosamente, embora com as bochechas coradas e os olhos direcionados ao seu irmão.  


Com um suspiro, Ginevra cruzou os braços e apoiou-se sobre o batente da porta do quarto. A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha silenciosamente encarando seus dois filhos com olhar severo. Os dois engoliram seco, mas se mantiveram firmes para surpresa da sua mãe, que no fundo, estava morrendo de vontade de rir daquela cena.  


-Alexander e William! Eu já disse para não acreditar nas brincadeiras dos seus tios! Nenhum velho gordo vai roubar nada de vocês, e o nome não é papai Nobel, é papai Noel!  


Repreendia Ginevra mantendo a voz severa, e apesar de deixar bem claro que tudo que os gêmeos escutaram de seus tios essa noite não passava de uma brincadeira, Will e Alex eram teimosos demais para acreditarem tão facilmente. Os gêmeos trocaram olhares numa conversa silenciosa e balançando negativamente a cabeça, deram o veredito final:  


-Não vamos dormir!  


Anunciaram em uníssono para perplexidade da ex-grifinória. Afinal, para seus pequenos garotinhos de sete anos de idade, os argumentos detalhadamente loucos de Fred e George eram bem convincentes em confrontos com a declaração impaciente de sua mamãe que queria obriga-los a dormir.  


-Vocês acreditam mesmo que alguém poderia invadir nossa casa e levar seus presentes sem que ninguém perceba?  


Questionava incrédula aos seus filhos que simplesmente acenaram em concordância.  


Percebendo a situação, Ginevra descruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos castanhos perigosamente.  


Ahh, ela iria fazer os seus irmãos pagarem por isso mais tarde... Colocar seus gêmeos para dormir depois de um dia tão exaustivo era ridiculamente complicado e dessa vez, Fred e George passaram dos limites!  


Em nome de Merlin! Hoje era véspera de Natal!  


Ginevra estava muito cansada e com os gêmeos em motim, ela passaria a noite em claro até convencer seus filhos, que na manhã seguinte os seus presentes de natal estariam sãos e salvos sob a árvore de natal.  


-Mamãe, não podemos deixar ninguém levar nossos presentes!  


Justificava-se Alex com os olhos amplos e os ombros tensos, procurando convencer sua mãe de que seria inevitável perder uma noite de sono para proteger seus brinquedos.  


-Temos que defender o que é nosso!  


Continuava teimosamente William com uma determinação feroz em seu rostinho, algo que somente poderia ser visto nos genes Weasley.  


Era oficial, os dois não iriam dormir!  


Ginevra suspirou deixando um pequeno sorriso cansado escapar entre os lábios. Seus dois meninos teimosos com suas carinhas emburradas, lembravam demais o pai deles... e ao mesmo tempo que ela desejava envolver seus filhos num abraço de urso, também sentiu o peito apertar de saudades do seu marido...ele estava fazendo tanta falta.  


-Tudo bem!  


Concordava a ruiva cedendo ao pedido dos gêmeos e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, embora, tivesse uma outra estratégia em mente.  


-Vocês venceram, vamos ficar aqui acordados até amanhecer, aí estarão muito cansados para desembrulharem aquela montanha de presentes que está debaixo da árvore...  


Provocava a ex-Grifinória para horror dos gêmeos que a encaravam em uma mistura de choque e temor. Ela queria rir, mas não poderia deixar a oportunidade de levar os dois para a cama passar.  


-Seria uma pena se os primos de vocês desembrulhassem tudo sozinhos...  


Ginevra balançava a cabeça pesarosamente, como se imaginasse a terrível cena em que os gêmeos perderiam o mágico momento de desembrulhar seus presentes ao lados dos seus primos.  


E como se estivessem imaginando a mesma coisa, a dupla trocava olhares atônitos, suas expressões mudavam completamente de emburrados para pânico.  


Os olhos amplos e as bocas abertas em incredulidade, e bingo! Isso os assustava mais do que um velho rechonchudo roubando brinquedos, parecia que a mãe deles tinha lhes dado uma notícia catastrófica.  


-NÃOOOOOO!  


-NÃOOOOOO!  


Disseram ao mesmo tempo, pulando da cama e agarrando os braços da mãe implorando por ajuda.  


-O melhor jeito de evitar algo assim é indo para a cama dormir!  


Anuncia severamente a ruiva, guiando seus meninos de volta para a cama bagunçava e com um aceno rápido de sua varinha, os lençóis e cobertores voltaram ao seu devido lugar impecáveis.  


-Mas, mamãe, eu tô sem sono!  


Reclamava Alex se jogando na cama e encarando o teto com uma expressão derrotada.  


-Eu também não consigo dormir mamãe!  


Completava William repetindo o gesto do irmão e fitando o teto com um suspiro exagerado.  


-Vocês dois se quer tentaram dormir para saber se não conseguem!  


Rebatia Ginevra revirando os olhos para a insistência dos meninos. Porém, os gêmeos levantaram-se subitamente, sentando-se na cama e com uma breve troca de olhares, eles surgiam com um novo plano.  


A ruiva prendeu a respiração, à espera da próxima ideia dos seus filhos para evitar uma noite de sono, quando William e Alex anunciaram com empolgação:  


-Nós queremos uma história!  


Dizem em uníssono assustando Ginevra.  


-Por favor! Só uma historinha e nós prometemos que vamos dormir!  


Implorava Alex puxando a manga do suéter da sua mãe.  


-Mas, tem que ser uma história nova, mamãe!  


Completava Will insistentemente, com os olhinhos brilhando inocentemente.  


-Ok! Mas, apenas uma história!  


Ginevra não conseguiu resistir e cedendo a mais um dos pedidos dos gêmeos, sentou-se no lado oposto da cama e logo depois agitou sua varinha no ar trazendo um grande livro da estante até suas mãos.  


O livro em questão possuía uma capa verde e seu titulo era adornado com letras douradas: "A Bela e a Fera – Contos para bruxos".  


Os dois pequenos logo se aconchegaram em seus lugares enquanto Ginevra abria o livro com lindas ilustrações e personagens que se moviam entre uma página e outra do livro que sua mãe acabara de abrir.  


Era um dos livros especiais, baseado em contos trouxa, mas assinado por uma sonhadora Luna Lovegood... 

Esse livro em especial, era um dos favoritos de Ginevra...

"Era uma vez, um mundo encantado.  


Cheio de magia e criaturas místicas. Um mundo, onde existiam em harmonia o belo e o misterioso, onde reinavam imperadores e reis, onde sonhos se tornavam realidade e pesadelos assombravam os mais bravos cavaleiros através de maldições silenciosas.  


Um mundo com poderosos dragões, centauros e gigantes, com harpias e sereianos, feiticeiros do mal, pássaros de fogo e unicórnios... Um mundo criado para todas as criaturas mágicas.  


Nesse mundo, existia um pequeno país chamado Gallzar, que vivia numa época de grandes perigos e ameaças das trevas.  


O rei deste país, Albus Dumbledore, já estava muito velhinho e não tinha nenhum herdeiro. E por não possuir mais forças para enfrentar o grande mal, ele chamou seus melhores cavaleiros, presenteando a cada um deles com um pedaço do reino.  


Cada parte dividida chamava-se condado. Eram quatro deles em todo o país, O condado da Grifinória, O condado da Sonserina, O condado da Lufa-Lufa e O condado da Corvinal.  


Os quatro cavaleiros escolhidos, fizeram um juramento ao rei Dumbledore: Juntos, fariam do país de Gallzar, um país de justiça e paz, livre da ameaça das trevas, onde todas as criaturas mágicas viveriam seguras. Eles prometeram ao velho rei que lutariam sempre unidos do mesmo lado, não importando o quão impossível pudesse parecer.  


James Potter, Lúcius Malfoy, Sírius Black e Severus Snape, os cavaleiros de Dumbledore, comandavam grandiosos exércitos e eram temidos por todos os inimigos de Gallzar. Estes foram escolhidos pelo velho rei por sua bravura, astúcia, lealdade e honra.  


Assim, a Grifinória pertencia a família de James Potter. A Sonserina, sua maior rival, pertencia a família de Lúcius Malfoy, acusada de se aliar ao malvado feiticeiro das trevas. A Lufa-Lufa pertencia a família do infame Sírius Black. E por fim, a Corvinal pertencia a família do misterioso Severus Snape.  


Depois da morte do rei Albus Dumbledore, a relação entre os quatro condados tornaram-se estremecidas, todas as famílias queriam o controle total do pequeno país, eles esqueceram-se da promessa que fizeram à Dumbledore, a promessa de fazer de Gallzar um país de justiça e paz...  


As trevas e o terror da guerra tomaram conta das pessoas por muitos e muitos anos. Enquanto um mal sem precedentes se erguia na escuridão.  


Porém, num pequeno vilarejo da Grifinória, viviam felizes, apesar dos tempos de guerra, uma grande família de cabeças vermelhas. Uma família realmente grandiosa em números de crianças, embora sofresse com a falta de moedas de ouro.  


Era a família Weasley, a família de ruivos mais alegre e conhecida das redondezas.  


O apaixonado casal Arthur e Molly criavam seus sete filhos com muito amor e sacrifícios, eles possuíam uma pequena terra onde plantavam cevada para vender na cidade, enquanto Arthur tentava construir algumas máquinas para melhorar o plantio e a colheita no começo do outono.  


Todos eles trabalhavam juntos, embora Molly e Arthur se preocupassem mais em conseguir uma boa quantia em dinheiro para o dote da sua única filha, a bela Ginevra Wesley.  


Por isso, Arthur estava sempre na sua oficina criando novas geringonças para vender, e apesar de suas invenções quase nunca darem certo ele jamais dava-se por vencido. O patriarca Weasley perseverava sempre, e ensinou a seus sete filhos que não importa a dificuldade, todos devem perseguir seus sonhos.  


Os filhos mais velhos do casal, já estavam fazendo isso, andando pelo mundo em busca de seus sonhos. Bill, o primogênito fugira para o condado da Corvinal para estudar números e estratégia, ele sonhava em ser um grande estrategista de guerra.  


O segundo filho, Charlie, conseguiu uma vaga de assistente de um grupo de domadores de dragões do condado da Lufa-Lufa e vivia sempre longe, viajando por Gallzar e vivendo grandes aventuras capturando as feras cuspidoras de fogo. Percy por outro lado, foi um dos poucos a conseguir trabalhar como assistente de um dos conselheiros do castelo Potter, ele amava livros e política como ninguém.  


Os gêmeos, Fred e George, abriram uma pequena loja de utensílios variados (todos com defeitos) na grande cidade de Grifinória, enquanto o ultimo dos meninos Weasley, o jovem Ronald, estava ingressando no exército da Grifinória, como recruta, ele almejava conseguir uma formação mágica em Hogwarts.  


A única que permanecia em casa, era a mais nova dos seis irmãos, Ginevra Weasley, e seus pais se preocupavam demais com a menina.  


Ela estava com quinze anos de idade, e para as pessoas do pequeno vilarejo, sendo Ginevra uma jovem plebeia, estava mais que na hora de encontrar um marido.  


Algo que a menina de cabelos cor de fogo recusara furiosamente.  


Para aflição de seus pais que não tinham dinheiro suficiente para o dote e para cuidar da frágil saúde de Arthur. Com a idade já avançada do patriarca Weasley, as coisas se tornaram muito mais difíceis.  


Ginevra sonhava em conhecer o mundo, em aprender a usar magia e encontrar um grande amor como nos contos que lia quando criança. Mas, com o avanço da guerra em todos os reinos, seus sonhos se tornaram cada vez mais impossíveis.  


E na noite de comemoração do aniversário do rei da Grifinória, a curandeira do vilarejo anunciou para a família Weasley, que se permanecesse naquele condado, poderia não sobreviver.  


-Não posso mais ajudar! Fiz tudo que podia!  


Anunciava a senhora Pomfrey pesarosamente para Molly e Ginevra.  


-Não há nada que possa ajudar meu pai? Nenhuma poção?  


Implorava Ginevra com os olhos marejados.  


-Todas as poções que poderia recomendar, você já conhece muito bem Ginny! Mas, infelizmente, não serão de grande ajuda!  


Explicava pacientemente a curandeira para as duas mulheres ruivas.  


-A melhor chance de cura que o senhor Weasley terá, encontra-se no condado da Sonserina, lá existem curandeiros mais experientes que eu, e todas as poções medicinais mais eficazes também!  


Continuava a senhora diante dos olhares preocupados das duas.  


-Com a guerra, muitas das ervas que precisamos não são trazidas ao condado grifinório, estão todas lá, na Sonserina! Seria muito mais caro trazer essas ervas, do que ir até lá!  


Completava solenemente a senhora Pomfrey.  


-Mas, estamos em meio a uma guerra! Não temos muito dinheiro! Deixar nossa casa, nossas terras para trás... seríamos apontados como traidores!  


Desesperava-se Molly aos prantos.  


-Daremos um jeito mamãe!  


A confortava Ginevra, abraçando sua mãe e agradecendo ao conselho da curandeira. Foi um grande choque para a família Weasley receber aquela notícia.  


A única forma de curar a doença de Arthur seria mudando-se para o condado da Sonserina, onde estavam os melhores curandeiros de Gallzar. Mas como iriam sobreviver num reino inimigo e tão distante?  


Nenhum dos filhos poderia abandonar suas vidas e seus sonhos para acompanhar o pai. E mesmo se o fizesse, Arthur e Molly jamais permitiriam que eles fizessem tamanho sacrifício.  


E quando tudo parecia sem solução, Ginevra apontou uma saída.  


-Eu irei com o senhor, papai!  


Anunciava determinada a jovem Weasley. Ela corajosamente acompanharia seu pai, ficaria no condado da Sonserina com ele até completar seu tratamento e só retornaria das terras sonserinas quando seu pai estivesse curado!  


Sua mãe e seus irmãos continuariam no condado da Grifinória, seguindo seus sonhos e mandariam uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para ajudar nas despesas dos pais.  


E foi assim que dois Weasley chegaram no vilarejo Malfoy, no condado da Sonserina, sem muitas posses, mas com esperança de logo retornarem para sua casa na Grifinória.  


......DG...... 

  


Prólogo corrigido e publicado, espero que gostem!


	2. Capítulo 01

CAPÍTULO 01

Fazia pouco mais de dois anos que Ginevra e seu velho pai, Arthur Weasley tinham partido do pequeno vilarejo da Grifinória, para iniciar o tratamento do patriarca na temida vila Malfoy na Sonserina. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais fraco o pai de Ginny ficava.  


As coisas estavam cada vez mais difíceis, nos primeiros meses os irmãos de Ginevra mandavam uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para que a caçula Weasley pudesse pagar o pequeno casebre onde morava com o pai na vila Malfoy.  


Os curandeiros cobravam seis moedas de ouro por visita e as poções por melhores que fossem, custavam muito mais do que eles tinham. E para suportar os avanços da doença, Arthur precisava de muitas delas, além de muito repouso para se recuperar.  


Todo o trabalho pesado caiu sobre os ombros da jovem Ginevra. Apesar de receber sempre cartas de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron e dos gêmeos, as esperanças de seu pai diminuíam a cada mês. Se não fosse a determinação e o otimismo de sua filha caçula, o velho senhor Weasley já teria desistido de tudo e se conformado com seu destino.  


Apesar de tudo, o patriarca Weasleu amava suas cartas, guardava todas elas como se fossem um pequeno tesouro, uma forma de se sentir mais próximo de seus filhos e da sua casa na Grifinória. Ele lia e relia todas elas centenas de vezes quando tinha de ficar de repouso enquanto sua filha cuidava de tudo.  


Porém, no ultimo ano, as correspondências pararam de chegar. O reino da Sonserina havia declarado guerra à Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Nada passaria por suas fronteiras, nenhuma coruja, nenhum mercador, nenhuma pessoa atravessaria seus limites e sobreviveria quando o perverso exército sonserino guardava suas fronteiras dia e noite.  


Os que não nasceram no condado Sonserino, os que se declaravam Grifinórios ou Lufa-lufas, eram considerados "forasteiros" e muitas vezes eram feitos prisioneiros ou escravos para servir a família Malfoy em seus campos de plantio ou nas pedreiras.  


Ninguém escapava!  


O medo se instaurou na vida dos dois.  


Arthur e Ginevra viviam sob alerta. Pai e filha estavam sempre escondendo seus rostos sob capuzes, andavam nas sombras para não chamar atenção, evitavam conversar com as pessoas do mercado. Todos saberiam que não eram daquele lugar, por isso, os dois sempre mantinham os olhos nos caminhos percorridos pelos guardas do castelo, estes, rondavam toda a vila Malfoy em busca de intrusos e forasteiros para levar como prisioneiros para a família real.  


O período de perseguições durou vários meses, e a maior parte do tempo, pai e filha se mantiveram recolhidos, quase incógnitos para as pessoas que mal notavam a sua presença. Especialmente depois que Arthur conseguiu uma pequena casinha há poucos quilômetros da vila, completamente isolada entre uma floresta proibida e o campo que circundava o palácio Malfoy.  


Sem muitas alternativas para conseguir dinheiro, o patriarca Weasley voltara a trabalhar na construção de suas engenhocas malucas e Ginevra cuidava de uma pequena horta especial de onde tirava os ingredientes para fazer as poções do seu pai e o que sobrava levava até o mercado e vendia para os curandeiros e camponeses locais.  


Dessa forma, a caçula Weasley sempre ia à vila Malfoy disfarçada, tanto para vender suas poções medicinais, quanto para pegar livros emprestados para auxiliar na produção de suas poções na pitoresca livraria Floreio e Borrões, cuja dona, Hermione, se tornara rapidamente, uma das poucas pessoas que Ginevra poderia confiar, sendo grifinória como ela e sempre disposta a ensiná-la coisas novas.  


Outra rara e muito especial amiga que a caçula Weasley também encontrou no sombrio condado sonserino, foi a sonhadora Luna Lovegood. Filha única do dono de um pequeno jornal, que costumava denunciar as crueldades dos Malfoys, embora ninguém lhe desse crédito.  


Ginevra os considerava muito corajosos, pois apesar dos riscos, Luna e seu pai não temiam tornarem-se vítimas das maldades da família real, e continuavam denunciando seus crimes a todos. A jovem Weasley os admirava muito, e viu em Luna, alguém muito semelhante à ela, longe de sua terra natal e sozinha com seu velho pai.  


E foi numa manhã fria, que marcava o início do outono em todo reino sonserino, que Ginevra tomou uma pesada bolsa de couro e sua capa azul de linho já bastante desgastada e colocou sobre os ombros, despediu-se de seu pai e seguiu para a vila Malfoy para fazer as entregas das suas poções, como era costumeiro.  


A Grifinória caminhava tranquilamente, deixando seu rosto exposto à brisa fria da manhã, ela estava animada em poder sair de sua casa e aproveitaria ainda seu tempo livre, para devolver um livro de poções avançadas à Hermione.  


Este livro em especial lhe trouxera dicas incríveis para suas poções caseiras, e ela estava ansiando por mais um volume de poções avançadas que Hermione lhe prometera. Ginevra cantarolava distraidamente, seus cabelos ruivos caindo graciosamente sobre seus ombros e as folhas das arvores dançando ao ritmo dos ventos, quando um estranho acontecimento a fez desviar de seu caminho...  


Um desvio que mudaria sua vida para sempre.  


Havia uma pequena trilha de jasmins nas proximidades da floresta proibida, que chamara a atenção da ruivinha. Encantada, ela deixou o caminho original de lado e pôs-se a recolher algumas flores animadamente.  


Era pouco comum deparar-se com flores ao final da primavera e Ginevra amava flores, ela adorava a primavera, e o perfume de rosas e jasmins no ar a faziam lembrar da Grifinória.  


Das festas do seu humilde vilarejo e da família unida. A jovem Weasley sentia falta dos tempos de alegria ao lado dos seus irmãos e da sua mãe, da sensação de satisfação com a casa cheia, dos abraços de Molly, das histórias de Charlie, das brincadeiras de Fred e George e até das brigas de Ron e Percy sempre que voltavam para casa na primavera.  


Mas, Ginevra não se deixava entristecer. Ela precisava ser forte para cuidar do seu pai, e com os livros de Hermione e muito repouso, logo logo, seu pai estaria bom e fugiriam daquele condado de soberanos cruéis e sombrios. A jovem grifinória estava determinada a conseguir a cura de Arthur, ela não desapontaria seus irmãos e sua mãe que esperariam por eles em sua casa.  


Deixando os pensamentos de lado, quando Ginevra se preparou para retomar a longa caminhada até a Vila Malfoy, um grito desesperado ecoou entre as arvores da floresta proibida.  


Assustada, a caçula Weasley congelou no lugar, sentindo um estranho arrepio percorrer sua espinha na sensação de ameaça iminente. Ela prendeu a respiração e com muito esforço moveu o rosto para olhar em volta em busca de algum monstro temível ou de alguém em perigo.  


No entanto, não avistava ninguém, apenas o som pacífico do farfalhar das folhas das arvores com o vento. Porém, não poderia negar que qualquer sentimento de nostalgia ou empolgação desapareceram com o grito que ouvira.  


Engolindo em seco, e puxando o capuz sobre o rosto pálido, Ginevra, ainda desconfiada, retornou ao caminho da vila com passos apressados, não desejando olhar para trás quando mais uma vez, um grito de congelar a alma ecoou do interior da floresta proibida... mais alto e mais agonizante.  


-Isso não está certo!  


Desesperava-se a grifinória, que engoliu o medo, e retornou decidida a encontrar a pessoa em perigo e ajuda-la. Um grito como aquele, desesperado, era um pedido de socorro que ela não poderia ignorar.  


Ginevra então largou a pesada bolsa no chão, e reunindo cada gota de sua coragem, partiu para o interior da floresta proibida, correndo cegamente por um caminho estreito e bastante precário. Seguindo unicamente seus instintos como bússola, a ruivinha tropeçou em raízes e ganhos, ignorava as pedras pontiagudas e os espinhos que rasgavam ainda mais sua velha capa azul.  


Nada seria mais importante, nesse momento, do que alcançar a pessoa que gritava por socorro.  


-Não desista! Eu estou quase te alcançando!  


Implorava Ginevra, apressando ainda mais seus passos. Havia um sentimento muito intenso, dentro do seu coração que a obrigava a seguir e ajudar.  


Ela sentia que deveria chegar até essa pobre alma o mais rápido possível. E quanto mais se aproximava da origem dos gritos, mais e mais ela sabia que se perderia em meio à escuridão da floresta.  


-Não posso desistir!  


Repetia Ginevra como num mantra. E foi quando tropeçou em uma raiz elevada e caiu sobre um arbusto espinhoso, que ela se deu conta que chegara ao lugar certo.  


Tratava-se de uma clareira, onde encontrara uma pequena criatura que mal se cobria com os farrapos ensanguentados sobre sua pele muito machucada. Com horror, a grifinória percebeu que haviam muitas marcas nas costas da pequena criatura, e também feridas profundas no seu rosto.  


O coração da Weasley batia furiosamente dentro do peito, ela não poderia desviar os olhos daquela imagem terrível. A pobre criatura encolhia-se de dor e estava amarrada pelas mãos à uma grossa corrente de ouro puro.  


Era visivelmente, propriedade da família real, um escravo dos Malfoy. E com a sensação de um soco no estomago que os olhos de Ginevra seguiram para o outro extremo da corrente de ouro, para encontrar um cavaleiro de manto esmeralda com adornos de prata que chicoteava ferozmente a criatura.  


-Maldito monstro!  


Acusava o cavaleiro e como num despertar tardio, a grifinória levantou-se sentindo o sangue pulsar furiosamente dentro de suas veias. Ela respirava pesadamente, ela não poderia suportar assistir à tanta perversidade de braços cruzados.  


Sua mente, seu corpo, sua vontade a impulsionava a reagir e salvar a criatura frágil do seu algoz.  


-DEIXE-O EM PAZ!  


Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem Ginevra correu ao encontro dos dois, empurrando com toda a força o cavaleiro para longe da pobre criatura que finalmente percebera se tratar de um elfo.  


Pego de surpresa, o cavaleiro desequilibrou-se e seguiu de encontro ao chão com uma dúzia de profanações contra a grifinória. Enquanto isso, o pequeno elfo levanta fracamente os olhos verdes encarando a menina, que mesmo tremendo de medo enfrentava um cavaleiro do exército sonserino que o machucava.  


O cavaleiro não demorou a levantar-se, praguejando por ter sido interrompido por algum plebeu estúpido com vontade de morrer. Ninguém em sua consciência perfeita, enfrentaria um cavaleiro da guarda real, um membro estimado do exército da Sonserina.  


E quando seus olhos encontraram a menina de cabelos ruivos, um sorriso perverso cruzou seus lábios sujos. Com pouco mais de duas passadas, ele alcançou Ginevra e a segurou grosseiramente pelo braço.  


-Aprenderás uma lição, garota estúpida!  


Vociferava o cavaleiro jogando a Weasley no chão com toda força, a levando a cair sobre o elfo extremamente ferido que gritou de dor no impacto.  


Assustada, Ginevra procurou desesperadamente uma poção sobre os bolsos de sua capa, encontrando uma pequena garrafa que entregara ao pobre elfo.  


-Isso vai ajudar!  


Oferecia a ruivinha, ignorando o cavaleiro que estreitava os olhos perigosamente em sua direção.  


-O que pensas que estás fazendo, plebeia maldita?  


Gritava o homem a puxando do chão por suas vestes e levando uma de suas mãos ao pescoço da grifinória.  


-Estou fazendo o que é certo!  


Rebatia corajosamente a Weasley, mesmo que por dentro seu coração estivesse batendo furiosamente dentro do peito em temor absoluto.  


-Escolheste o homem errado para perturbar e a criatura errada para ajudar! Agora, terás o mesmo destino desse monstro!  


Bradava o cavaleiro para horror de Ginevra, que tentava desesperadamente libertar-se das mãos do cavaleiro enfurecido. E num movimento rápido, a ruivinha soltara sua capa de linho e escapara das mãos do seu captor e correra para longe da clareira, muito consciente da presença ameaçadora do cavaleiro sonserino em seu encalço.  


Em meio a todo caos, a grifinória somente poderia implorar aos céus que nesse tempo, o elfo conseguisse escapar para longe do alcance deste monstro sonserino.  


O cavaleiro, no entanto, mais fora de si por ser engando por uma plebeia intrometida, puxou um chicote de suas vestes e partiu em direção à caçula Weasley que aventurava-se na imensidão da floresta proibida sem olhar para trás.  


-Volte aqui garota!  


Gritava o cavaleiro colérico, enquanto Ginevra procurava desesperada por uma saída em meio às arvores frondosas em seu caminho.  


Ela até tentou subir sobre alguns galhos mais firmes, mas não encontrava saída. As arvores pareciam fundir-se em uma parede de caules e galhos intricados, tornado impossível para a ruivinha escapar. Ginevra estava cercada e a única alternativa a levaria diretamente para as mãos do homem que queria machuca-la.  


Ainda sentindo o coração acelerar dolorosamente e sentindo uma onda de pânico percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo, a grifinória volta-se para encarar o cavaleiro que se aproximava com o chicote em suas mãos.  


Ela teria que enfrenta-lo para sair daquele lugar.  


Mas, como poderia uma simples plebeia que mal sabia usar magia enfrentar aquele cavaleiro perverso?  


-Vais desejar nunca ter cruzado o meu caminho!  


Anunciava maldosamente o cavaleiro avançando sobre a Weasley e a puxando grosseiramente pelos longos cabelos ruivos e aproximando seu rosto ao dele.  


-Podeis começar a implorar por misericórdia!  


Vociferava ao ouvido de Ginevra que estremecia em repugnância e tentava inutilmente libertar-se das garras daquele homem vil.  


-Somente nos seus sonhos!  


Respondia teimosamente a grifinória para fúria do cavaleiro que a jogou no chão coberto de folhas e pedras, brandindo o chicote com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.  


Ginevra não sabia como reagir, seus olhos vidrados no chicote levantado na mão direita do soldado e apoiando-se no chão encontra um galho contra seu cotovelo.  


A ruivinha não pensou duas vezes, puxou o galho para cima, no momento que as hastes do chicote seguiam em sua direção. O pedaço de madeira estilhaçou-se no ar, assustando o cavaleiro enquanto Ginevra aproveitava a chance para se afastar do alcance do sonserino, arrastando-se no chão entre as raízes expostas.  


-Não adianta fugir!  


Esbravejava o cavaleiro seguindo a passos decididos em direção à ruivinha que já não encontrava qualquer meio de se defender novamente.  


-O chicote irá educá-la garota! Vai ensiná-la seu lugar!  


Provocava o sonserino com um olhar sombrio. A sua voz era tão carregada em crueldade que a Weasley sentia seu estômago revirar. Ele estalou o chicote no ar, divertindo-se com o estremecimento angustiado da plebeia. A risada sarcástica ecoou alto no interior da floresta proibida.  


-Ainda há tempo para implorar-me por misericórdia, garota!  
Insistia impiedosamente o cavaleiro levantando novamente o chicote e num movimento agressivo envolveu o pescoço da grifinória completamente.  


Ginevra engasgou, com os olhos dolorosamente amplos em terror. As mãos seguiram sobre o comprimento do chicote que espremia sua garganta e impediam que ela pudesse respirar.  


Novamente a risada do cavaleiro ecoou sobre a clareira enquanto ele ajoelhava-se puxando os cabelos da ruivinha até que seu rostinho completamente rubro estivesse a poucos centímetros do seu.  


-Agora percebeste o teu terrível erro? Nunca interfira no castigo de um escravo traidor!  


Provocava o cavaleiro apertando ainda mais o chicote sob o pescoço dela, para fúria da grifinória que derramava lágrimas enquanto ainda esforçava-se para respirar.  


-Uma pena que a punição para isso seja a morte, creio que serias uma excelente escrava garotinha!  


Continuava o sonserino deleitando-se no sofrimento da Weasley que mesmo perdendo todas as forças e esperanças, lançava um olhar fulminante em sua direção. Se ela tivesse que morrer agora, ela não cederia ou fraquejaria diante daquele maldito soldado sonserino.  


O sorriso do cavaleiro somente aumentava ao perceber a resistência da ruivinha, porém, antes que qualquer palavra sarcástica deixasse a boca do sonserino, um relâmpago roxo iluminou toda a clareira.  


-Execracio mortus!  


A voz que proferira tais palavras vinham da única saída daquela clareira. Em instantes, o corpo sem vida do cavaleiro caía sobre Ginevra que finalmente sentia as hastes do chicote abandonarem sua garganta.  


Desesperada por ar, a ruivinha empurrou o sonserino para longe, e esfregava o pescoço sentindo seus movimentos frenéticos e respiração errática. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o soldado estava morto.  


O homem jazia entre as raízes completamente imóvel. Os olhos sem vida, nenhum movimento de seu peito. A grifinória recuou novamente sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela terrível visão.  


-Respirar! Você precisar respirar!  


A mesma voz que proferiu a sentença de morte do perverso cavaleiro, chamava a atenção de Ginevra, que ainda muito assustada, encontrou o elfo de grandes olhos verdes a encarando com preocupação.  


Ele usava o manto que ela deixara para trás, cobrindo o corpo ainda bastante ferido, mas, recuperando-se com o auxilio da poção que ela entregara mais cedo.  


-Quem... quem é... você?  


Pergunta desesperadamente a ruivinha, com a voz grossa pelo esforço em busca de ar. Seu rosto ainda vermelho e a respiração descompassada davam à jovem Weasley uma expressão de puro desamparo.  


Percebendo o medo que a grifinória exibia, o elfo ajoelhou-se diante da plebeia, e estendendo a mão, entregou à ela, o frasco que tinha deixado com ele. Ainda restava metade da sua poção.  


-Deve tomar! Tomar a poção para ficar forte do novo!  


Determinava o pequeno elfo para perplexidade de Ginevra que obedeceu incapaz de protestar. Somente depois de sentir os efeitos calmantes de sua própria poção, a grifinória percebeu que o pequeno elfo já não se encontrava preso pelas correntes de ouro.  


-Você deveria ter fugido!  


Murmurou fragilmente a ruivinha evitando olhar para o corpo do cavaleiro do outro lado da clareira.  


-Dobby não fugir! Dobby enfrentar o soldado malvado que ferir bruxa bondosa!  


Defendia-se o elfo orgulhosamente, e pela primeira vez desde que encontrara o elfo, Ginevra sorriu. Por mais assustador e terrível que fosse toda a situação, ela sentiu-se feliz por ter entrado na floresta para ajudar a pobre criatura.  


-Agradeço por me salvar!  


Anunciava a Weasley tentando levantar-se, apesar das pernas dormentes. Ela ainda sentia-se entorpecida pelo ocorrido, mas não poderia continuar ali.  


-Mas, temos que sair daqui!  


Proclamou a ruivinha com aflição, tomando a mão do elfo e o arrastando para longe do cavaleiro caído. Ela não tinha certeza do que fazer, somente sabia que tinha que voltar e encontrar seu pai... e depois, teriam que fugir.  


Ela simplesmente ajudou um prisioneiro, atacou um membro do exercito soserino para libertar um elfo e por sua causa, um cavaleiro da guarda real estava... estava morto.  


-Manter a calma! Dobby não vai deixar ninguém descobrir o homem mau!  


Anunciava o elfo, puxando a mão de Ginevra e a obrigando a parar de correr para fora da floresta.  


-Ele é um cavaleiro da sonserina! Claro que alguém irá encontrá-lo, seguirão nossos rastros e nos levarão para a forca!  


Insistia desesperadamente a Weasley encarando Dobby com incredulidade. Afinal, como ele poderia estar tão tranquilo depois de tudo que aconteceu?  


-A bruxa bondosa não precisar fugir! Dobby deve ir sozinho!  


Alertava seriamente o pequeno elfo com um olhar carregado de determinação.  


-Você não pode ir sozinho! Está muito ferido!  


Protestava Ginevra apontando para o corpo ainda frágil do elfo que simplesmente balançou negativamente a cabeça em negação.  


-Dobby fez algo terrível que não podia ser desfeito! Mas, a bruxa bondosa salvou a vida de Dobby mesmo assim! E mostrou a Dobby que ele foi mau, muito mau!  


Começava ansiosamente o elfo para choque da Weasley que ainda não conseguia compreender a insistência dele em fugir sozinho. O pobre elfo precisava de cuidados, comida e descanso. Sabe-se lá como conseguira livrar-se das correntes douradas que provavelmente estavam encantadas para mantê-lo cativo.  


-Dobby... Não importa o que tenhas feito, ninguém merece ser torturado assim! E também salvastes a minha vida! Você não é mau!  


Respondia a grifinória, ajoelhando-se até se encontrar na mesma altura que o elfo que a encarava com os olhos marejados. Ele não encontrara em sua curta e sofrida vida pessoas tão bondosas quanto ela, eram raros os bruxos daquele condado que olhariam para um elfo doméstico sem desprezo em seus olhos e corações.  


-Dobby não acreditava que podia encontrar bondade nesse lugar! Mas, Dobby viu que estava errado!  


Confessava o pequeno elfo enxugando as lágrimas e encolhendo-se diante de uma Ginevra atônita. A ruivinha não sabia o que responder, ainda com medo dos guardas sonserinos e ao mesmo tempo com o coração partido ao ver a pobre criatura tão entristecida.  


-Está tudo bem, Dobby! Mas, agora precisamos ir!  


O confortava a ruivinha, prestes a levantar e continuar sua fuga para longe da floresta quando Dobby a surpreende novamente:  


-Dobby não vai com a bruxa bondosa, mas, Dobby deixar um presente mágico, para ajudar a concertar o mal que Dobby fez!  


Anunciava solenemente o pequeno elfo, ainda fungando e estendendo a mão para a plebeia oferecendo um delicado broche em forma de flor. Uma rosa, rubra com espinhos dourados.  


-Dobby... isso é uma joia?  


Questionava assustada a grifinória tomando o broche com certa hesitação. Era sem dúvida feito de ouro e pedras preciosas, algo que apenas algum nobre poderia possuir.  


-Esse ser o presente de Dobby! Você saberá usar quando chegar a hora!  


Explica gentilmente o elfo, enxugando as lágrimas, e permitindo que um sorriso se formasse ligeiramente em seu rosto sofrido.  


-Eu não posso aceitar!  


Protestava a ruivinha na tentativa de devolver o broche para Dobby que se afastou levantando as mãos para evitar tocar na joia novamente.  


-Broche mágico ser muito importante para remediar o mal que Dobby causou! Bruxa bondosa vai precisar dele!  


Insistia Dobby, franzindo a testa para a teimosia da jovem plebeia em aceitar seu presente. Será que ela não entendia que era muito importante que esse broche estivesse com ela.  


-Você e mais ninguém deve guardar o presente! Mas, agora, Dobby dever ir! Há muito para ser feito!  


Avisa o elfo, antes de se curvar em reverencia para a bruxa de cabelos vermelhos diante de si. Ginevra mal teve a chance de despedir-se quando Dobby desapareceu como em um estalar de dedos, desmaterializando-se na sua frente, e deixando o manto azul para trás.  


......DG......

  


Ginevra não sabia como chegara à Vila Malfoy. Seus pés a levaram todo o caminho da floresta proibida diretamente até a livraria local, onde encontrara sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger.  


A Weasley se encontrava mortalmente pálida, as imagens do encontro com o cavaleiro tirano e do elfo torturado ainda muito vivas em sua memória e a sensação do aperto do chicote em sua garganta ainda a levavam a estremecer.  


A ruivinha mal percebera que sua própria capa estava embebida em sangue, sangue do elfo que ajudara a escapar. Uma sensação sufocante a tomou e assim que Hermione a avistou, sabia que algo terrível acontecera.  


Não foi preciso perguntar, Ginevra se lançou sobre sua amiga e se permitiu chorar seus medos sem reservas. E Hermione ouviu a tudo pacientemente.  


-Dobby... o elfo que você ajudou... ele te deu uma joia mágica e desapareceu?  


Questionava perplexa a morena sentando-se em frente a amiga ruiva, Hermione ofereceu um chá para acalmar a menina que estava em choque.  


-Sim, eu sei que parece loucura Hermione, mas eu juro que foi isso que aconteceu!  


A ruivinha desesperava-se para convencer sua amiga do que lhe acontecera, ela estava tão apavorada. Nunca vira um elfo doméstico antes e principalmente nunca vira como eram tratados os escravos da sonserina.  


-Shh! Calma Ginny, eu acredito em você, e não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu àquele cavaleiro! Você fez o que seu coração exigiu e foi extremamente corajosa!  


Tranquilizava Hermione segurando gentilmente suas mãos em apoio. A jovem bruxa que colecionava livros era sem dúvidas a pessoa mais inteligente e perspicaz que a caçula Weasley conhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela também representava para a ruivinha, uma figura quase materna, como uma irmã mais velha em quem poderia confiar.  


-Mas, estou com tanto medo!  


Confessava Ginevra entre soluços. Como ela poderia dizer ao seu pai que um homem morreu por sua causa? Que ajudara um elfo fugitivo a escapar dos cavaleiros da sonserina? Como poderia imaginar que uma simples caminhada até a vila poderia acabar com problemas dessas proporções?  


A grifinória também não esperava que o pequeno e indefeso elfo se recuperasse tão rapidamente e que poderia salvá-la do cavaleiro perverso tão facilmente.  


-Fizestes o que é certo! Não tenhas medo Ginny! Estamos em tempos sombrios... com o avanço dessa guerra os cavaleiros sonserinos passaram a aterrorizar pessoas inocentes!  


Garantia furiosamente Hermione, não desejando ver a jovem Weasley tão abatida por culpa de um sonserino malvado. A morena também sempre deixara bem claro que abominava escravização dos elfos e das pessoas pela família real. Para ela todos mereciam ser livres e respeitados como iguais.  


-Obrigada Hermione...  


Agradecia a ruivinha timidamente. Respirando fundo e decidindo revelar à sua amiga, a joia que recebera de Dobby.  


-É esta... a joia mágica que falei!  


Ginevra estendeu a mão mostrando a pequena joia de ouro e pedras preciosas que tomavam a magnífica forma de uma rosa rodeada de espinhos.  


Quase que imediatamente, os olhos de Hermione ficam amplos em choque, e ela pulou da sua cadeira numa ligeira tentativa de manter distancia do objeto mágico nas mãos da ruivinha.  


Diante da inesperada reação da sua melhor amiga a Weasley sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Hermione era a bruxa mais inteligente que ela já conheceu, ela já lera todos os livros conhecidos sobre magia, e através do temor em seus olhos, a caçula da família de ruivos imaginava que poderia ter algo verdadeiramente terrível com o broche de ouro.  


-Gi-Ginny você não pode mostrar esse broche a ninguém!  


Anuncia desesperadamente Hermione para preocupação de Ginevra que levantou-se deixando a joia sobre a mesinha entre elas.  


-É uma joia amaldiçoada não é? É perigoso andar com um broche desses por aí? Os guardas da sonserina vão me caçar por causa dele!  


Questionava angustiada a ruivinha lançando olhares desesperados entre Hermione e a joia mágica sobre a mesinha de madeira.  


-Dobby te entregou algo muito especial... mas que não deve cair em mãos erradas! Somente você poderá usá-lo!  


Explicava a morena encarando a joia com preocupação, recusando-se a olhar os nos olhos de Ginevra.  


-E porque não poderias guarda-lo para mim? Sua livraria é muito mais segura que meu casebre!  


Insistia a Weasley, não acreditando que seria este o único motivo para aquela reação de Hermione.  


-Somente você poderia usá-la Ginny! É um artefato mágico poderoso, não posso imaginar as consequências que poderia causar a alguém que a possua e esteja despreparado!  


Revelava a mais velha, finalmente encarando a melhor amiga, lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso tenso.  


-Mas, que tipo de artefato seria...  


A pergunta da grifinória não chegou a ser completada, pois os gritos que ecoavam das ruas e o relinchar dos corcéis tomaram o local. 

Hermione correu rapidamente para as portas da livraria, percebendo a agitação das pessoas enquanto os cavaleiros do castelo vasculhavam entre casas e lojas destruindo tudo no caminho em busca de algo... ou de alguém.  


Sentindo o coração acelerar em terror, Ginevra encolhia-se agarrando o broche e escondendo-o no interior de sua velha capa de linho, ainda muito ensanguentada.  


Hermione trancou a porta da livraria e retornou para encontrar sua melhor amiga com um semblante apavorado.  


-Eles vieram atrás de mim?  


Questiona a ruivinha desolada quando Hermione segura suas mãos e a encarava ferozmente.  


-Nós iremos descobrir!  


...DG...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo um revisado, atualizado e finalmente postado!


	3. Capítulo 01

CAPÍTULO 01

Fazia pouco mais de dois anos que Ginevra e seu velho pai, Arthur Weasley tinham partido do pequeno vilarejo da Grifinória, para iniciar o tratamento do patriarca na temida vila Malfoy na Sonserina. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais fraco o pai de Ginny ficava.   
As coisas estavam cada vez mais difíceis, nos primeiros meses os irmãos de Ginevra mandavam uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para que a caçula Weasley pudesse pagar o pequeno casebre onde morava com o pai na vila Malfoy.  
Os curandeiros cobravam seis moedas de ouro por visita e as poções por melhores que fossem, custavam muito mais do que eles tinham. E para suportar os avanços da doença, Arthur precisava de muitas delas, além de muito repouso para se recuperar.  
Todo o trabalho pesado caiu sobre os ombros da jovem Ginevra. Apesar de receber sempre cartas de Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron e dos gêmeos, as esperanças de seu pai diminuíam a cada mês. Se não fosse a determinação e o otimismo de sua filha caçula, o velho senhor Weasley já teria desistido de tudo e se conformado com seu destino.  
Apesar de tudo, o patriarca Weasleu amava suas cartas, guardava todas elas como se fossem um pequeno tesouro, uma forma de se sentir mais próximo de seus filhos e da sua casa na Grifinória. Ele lia e relia todas elas centenas de vezes quando tinha de ficar de repouso enquanto sua filha cuidava de tudo.  
Porém, no ultimo ano, as correspondências pararam de chegar. O reino da Sonserina havia declarado guerra à Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Nada passaria por suas fronteiras, nenhuma coruja, nenhum mercador, nenhuma pessoa atravessaria seus limites e sobreviveria quando o perverso exército sonserino guardava suas fronteiras dia e noite.  
Os que não nasceram no condado Sonserino, os que se declaravam Grifinórios ou Lufa-lufas, eram considerados "forasteiros" e muitas vezes eram feitos prisioneiros ou escravos para servir a família Malfoy em seus campos de plantio ou nas pedreiras.   
Ninguém escapava!  
O medo se instaurou na vida dos dois.  
Arthur e Ginevra viviam sob alerta. Pai e filha estavam sempre escondendo seus rostos sob capuzes, andavam nas sombras para não chamar atenção, evitavam conversar com as pessoas do mercado. Todos saberiam que não eram daquele lugar, por isso, os dois sempre mantinham os olhos nos caminhos percorridos pelos guardas do castelo, estes, rondavam toda a vila Malfoy em busca de intrusos e forasteiros para levar como prisioneiros para a família real.   
O período de perseguições durou vários meses, e a maior parte do tempo, pai e filha se mantiveram recolhidos, quase incógnitos para as pessoas que mal notavam a sua presença. Especialmente depois que Arthur conseguiu uma pequena casinha há poucos quilômetros da vila, completamente isolada entre uma floresta proibida e o campo que circundava o palácio Malfoy.   
Sem muitas alternativas para conseguir dinheiro, o patriarca Weasley voltara a trabalhar na construção de suas engenhocas malucas e Ginevra cuidava de uma pequena horta especial de onde tirava os ingredientes para fazer as poções do seu pai e o que sobrava levava até o mercado e vendia para os curandeiros e camponeses locais.   
Dessa forma, a caçula Weasley sempre ia à vila Malfoy disfarçada, tanto para vender suas poções medicinais, quanto para pegar livros emprestados para auxiliar na produção de suas poções na pitoresca livraria Floreio e Borrões, cuja dona, Hermione, se tornara rapidamente, uma das poucas pessoas que Ginevra poderia confiar, sendo grifinória como ela e sempre disposta a ensiná-la coisas novas.  
Outra rara e muito especial amiga que a caçula Weasley também encontrou no sombrio condado sonserino, foi a sonhadora Luna Lovegood. Filha única do dono de um pequeno jornal, que costumava denunciar as crueldades dos Malfoys, embora ninguém lhe desse crédito.  
Ginevra os considerava muito corajosos, pois apesar dos riscos, Luna e seu pai não temiam tornarem-se vítimas das maldades da família real, e continuavam denunciando seus crimes a todos. A jovem Weasley os admirava muito, e viu em Luna, alguém muito semelhante à ela, longe de sua terra natal e sozinha com seu velho pai.  
E foi numa manhã fria, que marcava o início do outono em todo reino sonserino, que Ginevra tomou uma pesada bolsa de couro e sua capa azul de linho já bastante desgastada e colocou sobre os ombros, despediu-se de seu pai e seguiu para a vila Malfoy para fazer as entregas das suas poções, como era costumeiro.   
A Grifinória caminhava tranquilamente, deixando seu rosto exposto à brisa fria da manhã, ela estava animada em poder sair de sua casa e aproveitaria ainda seu tempo livre, para devolver um livro de poções avançadas à Hermione.   
Este livro em especial lhe trouxera dicas incríveis para suas poções caseiras, e ela estava ansiando por mais um volume de poções avançadas que Hermione lhe prometera. Ginevra cantarolava distraidamente, seus cabelos ruivos caindo graciosamente sobre seus ombros e as folhas das arvores dançando ao ritmo dos ventos, quando um estranho acontecimento a fez desviar de seu caminho...  
Um desvio que mudaria sua vida para sempre.  
Havia uma pequena trilha de jasmins nas proximidades da floresta proibida, que chamara a atenção da ruivinha. Encantada, ela deixou o caminho original de lado e pôs-se a recolher algumas flores animadamente.  
Era pouco comum deparar-se com flores ao final da primavera e Ginevra amava flores, ela adorava a primavera, e o perfume de rosas e jasmins no ar a faziam lembrar da Grifinória.   
Das festas do seu humilde vilarejo e da família unida. A jovem Weasley sentia falta dos tempos de alegria ao lado dos seus irmãos e da sua mãe, da sensação de satisfação com a casa cheia, dos abraços de Molly, das histórias de Charlie, das brincadeiras de Fred e George e até das brigas de Ron e Percy sempre que voltavam para casa na primavera.  
Mas, Ginevra não se deixava entristecer. Ela precisava ser forte para cuidar do seu pai, e com os livros de Hermione e muito repouso, logo logo, seu pai estaria bom e fugiriam daquele condado de soberanos cruéis e sombrios. A jovem grifinória estava determinada a conseguir a cura de Arthur, ela não desapontaria seus irmãos e sua mãe que esperariam por eles em sua casa.  
Deixando os pensamentos de lado, quando Ginevra se preparou para retomar a longa caminhada até a Vila Malfoy, um grito desesperado ecoou entre as arvores da floresta proibida.  
Assustada, a caçula Weasley congelou no lugar, sentindo um estranho arrepio percorrer sua espinha na sensação de ameaça iminente. Ela prendeu a respiração e com muito esforço moveu o rosto para olhar em volta em busca de algum monstro temível ou de alguém em perigo.  
No entanto, não avistava ninguém, apenas o som pacífico do farfalhar das folhas das arvores com o vento. Porém, não poderia negar que qualquer sentimento de nostalgia ou empolgação desapareceram com o grito que ouvira.  
Engolindo em seco, e puxando o capuz sobre o rosto pálido, Ginevra, ainda desconfiada, retornou ao caminho da vila com passos apressados, não desejando olhar para trás quando mais uma vez, um grito de congelar a alma ecoou do interior da floresta proibida... mais alto e mais agonizante.  
-Isso não está certo!  
Desesperava-se a grifinória, que engoliu o medo, e retornou decidida a encontrar a pessoa em perigo e ajuda-la. Um grito como aquele, desesperado, era um pedido de socorro que ela não poderia ignorar.  
Ginevra então largou a pesada bolsa no chão, e reunindo cada gota de sua coragem, partiu para o interior da floresta proibida, correndo cegamente por um caminho estreito e bastante precário. Seguindo unicamente seus instintos como bússola, a ruivinha tropeçou em raízes e ganhos, ignorava as pedras pontiagudas e os espinhos que rasgavam ainda mais sua velha capa azul.  
Nada seria mais importante, nesse momento, do que alcançar a pessoa que gritava por socorro.  
-Não desista! Eu estou quase te alcançando!  
Implorava Ginevra, apressando ainda mais seus passos. Havia um sentimento muito intenso, dentro do seu coração que a obrigava a seguir e ajudar.  
Ela sentia que deveria chegar até essa pobre alma o mais rápido possível. E quanto mais se aproximava da origem dos gritos, mais e mais ela sabia que se perderia em meio à escuridão da floresta.   
-Não posso desistir!   
Repetia Ginevra como num mantra. E foi quando tropeçou em uma raiz elevada e caiu sobre um arbusto espinhoso, que ela se deu conta que chegara ao lugar certo.  
Tratava-se de uma clareira, onde encontrara uma pequena criatura que mal se cobria com os farrapos ensanguentados sobre sua pele muito machucada. Com horror, a grifinória percebeu que haviam muitas marcas nas costas da pequena criatura, e também feridas profundas no seu rosto.   
O coração da Weasley batia furiosamente dentro do peito, ela não poderia desviar os olhos daquela imagem terrível. A pobre criatura encolhia-se de dor e estava amarrada pelas mãos à uma grossa corrente de ouro puro.  
Era visivelmente, propriedade da família real, um escravo dos Malfoy. E com a sensação de um soco no estomago que os olhos de Ginevra seguiram para o outro extremo da corrente de ouro, para encontrar um cavaleiro de manto esmeralda com adornos de prata que chicoteava ferozmente a criatura.  
-Maldito monstro!  
Acusava o cavaleiro e como num despertar tardio, a grifinória levantou-se sentindo o sangue pulsar furiosamente dentro de suas veias. Ela respirava pesadamente, ela não poderia suportar assistir à tanta perversidade de braços cruzados.   
Sua mente, seu corpo, sua vontade a impulsionava a reagir e salvar a criatura frágil do seu algoz.  
-DEIXE-O EM PAZ!  
Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem Ginevra correu ao encontro dos dois, empurrando com toda a força o cavaleiro para longe da pobre criatura que finalmente percebera se tratar de um elfo.  
Pego de surpresa, o cavaleiro desequilibrou-se e seguiu de encontro ao chão com uma dúzia de profanações contra a grifinória. Enquanto isso, o pequeno elfo levanta fracamente os olhos verdes encarando a menina, que mesmo tremendo de medo enfrentava um cavaleiro do exército sonserino que o machucava.  
O cavaleiro não demorou a levantar-se, praguejando por ter sido interrompido por algum plebeu estúpido com vontade de morrer. Ninguém em sua consciência perfeita, enfrentaria um cavaleiro da guarda real, um membro estimado do exército da Sonserina.  
E quando seus olhos encontraram a menina de cabelos ruivos, um sorriso perverso cruzou seus lábios sujos. Com pouco mais de duas passadas, ele alcançou Ginevra e a segurou grosseiramente pelo braço.  
-Aprenderás uma lição, garota estúpida!  
Vociferava o cavaleiro jogando a Weasley no chão com toda força, a levando a cair sobre o elfo extremamente ferido que gritou de dor no impacto.  
Assustada, Ginevra procurou desesperadamente uma poção sobre os bolsos de sua capa, encontrando uma pequena garrafa que entregara ao pobre elfo.  
-Isso vai ajudar!  
Oferecia a ruivinha, ignorando o cavaleiro que estreitava os olhos perigosamente em sua direção.  
-O que pensas que estás fazendo, plebeia maldita?  
Gritava o homem a puxando do chão por suas vestes e levando uma de suas mãos ao pescoço da grifinória.  
-Estou fazendo o que é certo!  
Rebatia corajosamente a Weasley, mesmo que por dentro seu coração estivesse batendo furiosamente dentro do peito em temor absoluto.  
-Escolheste o homem errado para perturbar e a criatura errada para ajudar! Agora, terás o mesmo destino desse monstro!  
Bradava o cavaleiro para horror de Ginevra, que tentava desesperadamente libertar-se das mãos do cavaleiro enfurecido. E num movimento rápido, a ruivinha soltara sua capa de linho e escapara das mãos do seu captor e correra para longe da clareira, muito consciente da presença ameaçadora do cavaleiro sonserino em seu encalço.  
Em meio a todo caos, a grifinória somente poderia implorar aos céus que nesse tempo, o elfo conseguisse escapar para longe do alcance deste monstro sonserino.  
O cavaleiro, no entanto, mais fora de si por ser engando por uma plebeia intrometida, puxou um chicote de suas vestes e partiu em direção à caçula Weasley que aventurava-se na imensidão da floresta proibida sem olhar para trás.  
-Volte aqui garota!  
Gritava o cavaleiro colérico, enquanto Ginevra procurava desesperada por uma saída em meio às arvores frondosas em seu caminho.  
Ela até tentou subir sobre alguns galhos mais firmes, mas não encontrava saída. As arvores pareciam fundir-se em uma parede de caules e galhos intricados, tornado impossível para a ruivinha escapar. Ginevra estava cercada e a única alternativa a levaria diretamente para as mãos do homem que queria machuca-la.  
Ainda sentindo o coração acelerar dolorosamente e sentindo uma onda de pânico percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo, a grifinória volta-se para encarar o cavaleiro que se aproximava com o chicote em suas mãos.   
Ela teria que enfrenta-lo para sair daquele lugar.  
Mas, como poderia uma simples plebeia que mal sabia usar magia enfrentar aquele cavaleiro perverso?  
-Vais desejar nunca ter cruzado o meu caminho!  
Anunciava maldosamente o cavaleiro avançando sobre a Weasley e a puxando grosseiramente pelos longos cabelos ruivos e aproximando seu rosto ao dele.  
-Podeis começar a implorar por misericórdia!  
Vociferava ao ouvido de Ginevra que estremecia em repugnância e tentava inutilmente libertar-se das garras daquele homem vil.  
-Somente nos seus sonhos!  
Respondia teimosamente a grifinória para fúria do cavaleiro que a jogou no chão coberto de folhas e pedras, brandindo o chicote com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.   
Ginevra não sabia como reagir, seus olhos vidrados no chicote levantado na mão direita do soldado e apoiando-se no chão encontra um galho contra seu cotovelo.  
A ruivinha não pensou duas vezes, puxou o galho para cima, no momento que as hastes do chicote seguiam em sua direção. O pedaço de madeira estilhaçou-se no ar, assustando o cavaleiro enquanto Ginevra aproveitava a chance para se afastar do alcance do sonserino, arrastando-se no chão entre as raízes expostas.  
-Não adianta fugir!  
Esbravejava o cavaleiro seguindo a passos decididos em direção à ruivinha que já não encontrava qualquer meio de se defender novamente.  
-O chicote irá educá-la garota! Vai ensiná-la seu lugar!  
Provocava o sonserino com um olhar sombrio. A sua voz era tão carregada em crueldade que a Weasley sentia seu estômago revirar. Ele estalou o chicote no ar, divertindo-se com o estremecimento angustiado da plebeia. A risada sarcástica ecoou alto no interior da floresta proibida.  
-Ainda há tempo para implorar-me por misericórdia, garota!   
Insistia impiedosamente o cavaleiro levantando novamente o chicote e num movimento agressivo envolveu o pescoço da grifinória completamente.  
Ginevra engasgou, com os olhos dolorosamente amplos em terror. As mãos seguiram sobre o comprimento do chicote que espremia sua garganta e impediam que ela pudesse respirar.   
Novamente a risada do cavaleiro ecoou sobre a clareira enquanto ele ajoelhava-se puxando os cabelos da ruivinha até que seu rostinho completamente rubro estivesse a poucos centímetros do seu.  
-Agora percebeste o teu terrível erro? Nunca interfira no castigo de um escravo traidor!   
Provocava o cavaleiro apertando ainda mais o chicote sob o pescoço dela, para fúria da grifinória que derramava lágrimas enquanto ainda esforçava-se para respirar.  
-Uma pena que a punição para isso seja a morte, creio que serias uma excelente escrava garotinha!  
Continuava o sonserino deleitando-se no sofrimento da Weasley que mesmo perdendo todas as forças e esperanças, lançava um olhar fulminante em sua direção. Se ela tivesse que morrer agora, ela não cederia ou fraquejaria diante daquele maldito soldado sonserino.  
O sorriso do cavaleiro somente aumentava ao perceber a resistência da ruivinha, porém, antes que qualquer palavra sarcástica deixasse a boca do sonserino, um relâmpago roxo iluminou toda a clareira.  
-Execracio mortus!  
A voz que proferira tais palavras vinham da única saída daquela clareira. Em instantes, o corpo sem vida do cavaleiro caía sobre Ginevra que finalmente sentia as hastes do chicote abandonarem sua garganta.  
Desesperada por ar, a ruivinha empurrou o sonserino para longe, e esfregava o pescoço sentindo seus movimentos frenéticos e respiração errática. Ela não conseguia acreditar que o soldado estava morto.  
O homem jazia entre as raízes completamente imóvel. Os olhos sem vida, nenhum movimento de seu peito. A grifinória recuou novamente sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela terrível visão.  
-Respirar! Você precisar respirar!  
A mesma voz que proferiu a sentença de morte do perverso cavaleiro, chamava a atenção de Ginevra, que ainda muito assustada, encontrou o elfo de grandes olhos verdes a encarando com preocupação.   
Ele usava o manto que ela deixara para trás, cobrindo o corpo ainda bastante ferido, mas, recuperando-se com o auxilio da poção que ela entregara mais cedo.  
-Quem... quem é... você?  
Pergunta desesperadamente a ruivinha, com a voz grossa pelo esforço em busca de ar. Seu rosto ainda vermelho e a respiração descompassada davam à jovem Weasley uma expressão de puro desamparo.  
Percebendo o medo que a grifinória exibia, o elfo ajoelhou-se diante da plebeia, e estendendo a mão, entregou à ela, o frasco que tinha deixado com ele. Ainda restava metade da sua poção.  
-Deve tomar! Tomar a poção para ficar forte do novo!  
Determinava o pequeno elfo para perplexidade de Ginevra que obedeceu incapaz de protestar. Somente depois de sentir os efeitos calmantes de sua própria poção, a grifinória percebeu que o pequeno elfo já não se encontrava preso pelas correntes de ouro.  
-Você deveria ter fugido!  
Murmurou fragilmente a ruivinha evitando olhar para o corpo do cavaleiro do outro lado da clareira.  
-Dobby não fugir! Dobby enfrentar o soldado malvado que ferir bruxa bondosa!  
Defendia-se o elfo orgulhosamente, e pela primeira vez desde que encontrara o elfo, Ginevra sorriu. Por mais assustador e terrível que fosse toda a situação, ela sentiu-se feliz por ter entrado na floresta para ajudar a pobre criatura.  
-Agradeço por me salvar!   
Anunciava a Weasley tentando levantar-se, apesar das pernas dormentes. Ela ainda sentia-se entorpecida pelo ocorrido, mas não poderia continuar ali.   
-Mas, temos que sair daqui!  
Proclamou a ruivinha com aflição, tomando a mão do elfo e o arrastando para longe do cavaleiro caído. Ela não tinha certeza do que fazer, somente sabia que tinha que voltar e encontrar seu pai... e depois, teriam que fugir.   
Ela simplesmente ajudou um prisioneiro, atacou um membro do exercito soserino para libertar um elfo e por sua causa, um cavaleiro da guarda real estava... estava morto.   
-Manter a calma! Dobby não vai deixar ninguém descobrir o homem mau!  
Anunciava o elfo, puxando a mão de Ginevra e a obrigando a parar de correr para fora da floresta.  
-Ele é um cavaleiro da sonserina! Claro que alguém irá encontrá-lo, seguirão nossos rastros e nos levarão para a forca!  
Insistia desesperadamente a Weasley encarando Dobby com incredulidade. Afinal, como ele poderia estar tão tranquilo depois de tudo que aconteceu?   
-A bruxa bondosa não precisar fugir! Dobby deve ir sozinho!  
Alertava seriamente o pequeno elfo com um olhar carregado de determinação.  
-Você não pode ir sozinho! Está muito ferido!  
Protestava Ginevra apontando para o corpo ainda frágil do elfo que simplesmente balançou negativamente a cabeça em negação.  
-Dobby fez algo terrível que não podia ser desfeito! Mas, a bruxa bondosa salvou a vida de Dobby mesmo assim! E mostrou a Dobby que ele foi mau, muito mau!   
Começava ansiosamente o elfo para choque da Weasley que ainda não conseguia compreender a insistência dele em fugir sozinho. O pobre elfo precisava de cuidados, comida e descanso. Sabe-se lá como conseguira livrar-se das correntes douradas que provavelmente estavam encantadas para mantê-lo cativo.  
-Dobby... Não importa o que tenhas feito, ninguém merece ser torturado assim! E também salvastes a minha vida! Você não é mau!  
Respondia a grifinória, ajoelhando-se até se encontrar na mesma altura que o elfo que a encarava com os olhos marejados. Ele não encontrara em sua curta e sofrida vida pessoas tão bondosas quanto ela, eram raros os bruxos daquele condado que olhariam para um elfo doméstico sem desprezo em seus olhos e corações.  
-Dobby não acreditava que podia encontrar bondade nesse lugar! Mas, Dobby viu que estava errado!  
Confessava o pequeno elfo enxugando as lágrimas e encolhendo-se diante de uma Ginevra atônita. A ruivinha não sabia o que responder, ainda com medo dos guardas sonserinos e ao mesmo tempo com o coração partido ao ver a pobre criatura tão entristecida.  
-Está tudo bem, Dobby! Mas, agora precisamos ir!  
O confortava a ruivinha, prestes a levantar e continuar sua fuga para longe da floresta quando Dobby a surpreende novamente:  
-Dobby não vai com a bruxa bondosa, mas, Dobby deixar um presente mágico, para ajudar a concertar o mal que Dobby fez!  
Anunciava solenemente o pequeno elfo, ainda fungando e estendendo a mão para a plebeia oferecendo um delicado broche em forma de flor. Uma rosa, rubra com espinhos dourados.   
-Dobby... isso é uma joia?  
Questionava assustada a grifinória tomando o broche com certa hesitação. Era sem dúvida feito de ouro e pedras preciosas, algo que apenas algum nobre poderia possuir.  
-Esse ser o presente de Dobby! Você saberá usar quando chegar a hora!  
Explica gentilmente o elfo, enxugando as lágrimas, e permitindo que um sorriso se formasse ligeiramente em seu rosto sofrido.  
-Eu não posso aceitar!  
Protestava a ruivinha na tentativa de devolver o broche para Dobby que se afastou levantando as mãos para evitar tocar na joia novamente.  
-Broche mágico ser muito importante para remediar o mal que Dobby causou! Bruxa bondosa vai precisar dele!   
Insistia Dobby, franzindo a testa para a teimosia da jovem plebeia em aceitar seu presente. Será que ela não entendia que era muito importante que esse broche estivesse com ela.  
-Você e mais ninguém deve guardar o presente! Mas, agora, Dobby dever ir! Há muito para ser feito!  
Avisa o elfo, antes de se curvar em reverencia para a bruxa de cabelos vermelhos diante de si. Ginevra mal teve a chance de despedir-se quando Dobby desapareceu como em um estalar de dedos, desmaterializando-se na sua frente, e deixando o manto azul para trás.  
......DG......  
Ginevra não sabia como chegara à Vila Malfoy. Seus pés a levaram todo o caminho da floresta proibida diretamente até a livraria local, onde encontrara sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger.  
A Weasley se encontrava mortalmente pálida, as imagens do encontro com o cavaleiro tirano e do elfo torturado ainda muito vivas em sua memória e a sensação do aperto do chicote em sua garganta ainda a levavam a estremecer.  
A ruivinha mal percebera que sua própria capa estava embebida em sangue, sangue do elfo que ajudara a escapar. Uma sensação sufocante a tomou e assim que Hermione a avistou, sabia que algo terrível acontecera.  
Não foi preciso perguntar, Ginevra se lançou sobre sua amiga e se permitiu chorar seus medos sem reservas. E Hermione ouviu a tudo pacientemente.  
-Dobby... o elfo que você ajudou... ele te deu uma joia mágica e desapareceu?  
Questionava perplexa a morena sentando-se em frente a amiga ruiva, Hermione ofereceu um chá para acalmar a menina que estava em choque.  
-Sim, eu sei que parece loucura Hermione, mas eu juro que foi isso que aconteceu!  
A ruivinha desesperava-se para convencer sua amiga do que lhe acontecera, ela estava tão apavorada. Nunca vira um elfo doméstico antes e principalmente nunca vira como eram tratados os escravos da sonserina.  
-Shh! Calma Ginny, eu acredito em você, e não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu àquele cavaleiro! Você fez o que seu coração exigiu e foi extremamente corajosa!  
Tranquilizava Hermione segurando gentilmente suas mãos em apoio. A jovem bruxa que colecionava livros era sem dúvidas a pessoa mais inteligente e perspicaz que a caçula Weasley conhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela também representava para a ruivinha, uma figura quase materna, como uma irmã mais velha em quem poderia confiar.  
-Mas, estou com tanto medo!  
Confessava Ginevra entre soluços. Como ela poderia dizer ao seu pai que um homem morreu por sua causa? Que ajudara um elfo fugitivo a escapar dos cavaleiros da sonserina? Como poderia imaginar que uma simples caminhada até a vila poderia acabar com problemas dessas proporções?  
A grifinória também não esperava que o pequeno e indefeso elfo se recuperasse tão rapidamente e que poderia salvá-la do cavaleiro perverso tão facilmente.  
-Fizestes o que é certo! Não tenhas medo Ginny! Estamos em tempos sombrios... com o avanço dessa guerra os cavaleiros sonserinos passaram a aterrorizar pessoas inocentes!   
Garantia furiosamente Hermione, não desejando ver a jovem Weasley tão abatida por culpa de um sonserino malvado. A morena também sempre deixara bem claro que abominava escravização dos elfos e das pessoas pela família real. Para ela todos mereciam ser livres e respeitados como iguais.  
-Obrigada Hermione...  
Agradecia a ruivinha timidamente. Respirando fundo e decidindo revelar à sua amiga, a joia que recebera de Dobby.  
-É esta... a joia mágica que falei!  
Ginevra estendeu a mão mostrando a pequena joia de ouro e pedras preciosas que tomavam a magnífica forma de uma rosa rodeada de espinhos.   
Quase que imediatamente, os olhos de Hermione ficam amplos em choque, e ela pulou da sua cadeira numa ligeira tentativa de manter distancia do objeto mágico nas mãos da ruivinha.   
Diante da inesperada reação da sua melhor amiga a Weasley sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Hermione era a bruxa mais inteligente que ela já conheceu, ela já lera todos os livros conhecidos sobre magia, e através do temor em seus olhos, a caçula da família de ruivos imaginava que poderia ter algo verdadeiramente terrível com o broche de ouro.  
-Gi-Ginny você não pode mostrar esse broche a ninguém!  
Anuncia desesperadamente Hermione para preocupação de Ginevra que levantou-se deixando a joia sobre a mesinha entre elas.  
-É uma joia amaldiçoada não é? É perigoso andar com um broche desses por aí? Os guardas da sonserina vão me caçar por causa dele!  
Questionava angustiada a ruivinha lançando olhares desesperados entre Hermione e a joia mágica sobre a mesinha de madeira.  
-Dobby te entregou algo muito especial... mas que não deve cair em mãos erradas! Somente você poderá usá-lo!  
Explicava a morena encarando a joia com preocupação, recusando-se a olhar os nos olhos de Ginevra.  
-E porque não poderias guarda-lo para mim? Sua livraria é muito mais segura que meu casebre!  
Insistia a Weasley, não acreditando que seria este o único motivo para aquela reação de Hermione.  
-Somente você poderia usá-la Ginny! É um artefato mágico poderoso, não posso imaginar as consequências que poderia causar a alguém que a possua e esteja despreparado!  
Revelava a mais velha, finalmente encarando a melhor amiga, lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso tenso.  
-Mas, que tipo de artefato seria...   
A pergunta da grifinória não chegou a ser completada, pois os gritos que ecoavam das ruas e o relinchar dos corcéis tomaram o local. Hermione correu rapidamente para as portas da livraria, percebendo a agitação das pessoas enquanto os cavaleiros do castelo vasculhavam entre casas e lojas destruindo tudo no caminho em busca de algo... ou de alguém.  
Sentindo o coração acelerar em terror, Ginevra encolhia-se agarrando o broche e escondendo-o no interior de sua velha capa de linho, ainda muito ensanguentada.   
Hermione trancou a porta da livraria e retornou para encontrar sua melhor amiga com um semblante apavorado.   
-Eles vieram atrás de mim?  
Questiona a ruivinha desolada quando Hermione segura suas mãos e a encarava ferozmente.  
-Nós iremos descobrir!  
...DG...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo um revisado, atualizado e finalmente postado!


End file.
